Will Graham and Potency of Magic
by hannibalhogwarts
Summary: Hannibal Hogwarts AU. Third Year Hufflepuff, Will Graham, has remarkable abilities to feel magic and magic users. Professor Crawford wants Will to help his prefects catch students who seriously break the rules. Head boy Hannibal also takes an interest in Will. (Minor shipping)


**Will Graham and the Potency of Magic**

Summary: A simple Hannibal Hogwarts AU.

Disclaimer: I own not Hannibal or Harry Potter.

Warnings: Gore, Character Death, Language, Some Sexual Themes... General M rating stuff.

Pairings: Canon pairings, mild Hannigram shippy-ness

AN: Feedback welcome.

**Prologue:**

Prefects hustle and bustle around him analyzing the scene and jumping to conclusions. They are wrong.

The pendulum swings and all is silent. The prefects are gone now. It is only him and the victim.

_I make my way up the staircase to the astronomy tower. It is a well-known make out spot in the school. I come up to a barrier, magical in nature, the couple above are NEWT students and very careful. It won't help them._

"He didn't break the ward so he must have known the password. He's probably been watching them for weeks," He says dryly.

_Once past the threshold I approach them. The girl is wanton, like a whore. They notice my approach and the boy hollers. He looks right at me, but I am not concerned. I stun him and the girl shrieks. No one will come, the ward that keeps others out also halts any sound. She scrabbles for her wand but I am quicker, I throw it away and pin her. She will feel me but have no recollection of it later. I don't need her to remember me. I obliviate her after I am finished. This is my design._

"He obliviated them both. I think he was hoping they would be too scared of their own rule breaking to report the missing time."

"Are you sure there was another student involved?" the Professor chimes in, "The ward wasn't broken and Miss Marlow and Mr Summers were involved."

Will shook his head adamantly, "There is a third magical signature here. He tried to cover it but only succeeded in fading it out."

"Any clue on who we're looking for?" Professor Crawford inquires.

Will's eyes narrow behind the thick frames of his glasses. This is a test. Crawford is trying to ascertain if Will is as good as he has heard.

"Owl student, fifth year. If he had known dark magic he would have used it. He didn't use magic to immobilize the girl, just his body, so he's probably a big guy. Probably raised by Muggles too, so a Halfblood or Muggleborn."

Crawford looked impressed. The little part of Will desperate for praise and affection cheers but he tries not to let it show on his face.

"Miss Bloom was correct, your gifts are remarkable."

His heart bursts even as breaks at that. Alana called him remarkable but she also sold him out the Crawford, pimping out his ability to see what others can't. He can't hide the uncomfortable flickers of emotion that cross his face. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his robe and ducks his head.

"Thank you, sir. But it is all just imagination."

When he glances up at the tall professor the man is judging him again. It makes him shrink back just a bit further. Low murmurs signal that the prefects have finally noticed their Professor paying attention to a scrappy third year like him.

"Could I borrow your imagination, Mr Graham?"

Will shuddered slightly. He was starting to get use to people using him but that didn't make him any more comfortable with the idea.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"What I mean, Mr Graham, is you occasionally helping myself and the prefects out. Hogwarts doesn't get very many serious breaches of the school rules, fewer of the law, but it does happen and we have a pretty low track record of catching the culprits."

Will raised an eyebrow, "Are you guilting me into becoming a prefect? I'm not old enough and I definitely don't have 'leadership' qualities."

"I'm not asking you to become a prefect, just to lend a hand every so often."

Reluctantly Will nodded, heart sinking, he could tell this would end badly.


End file.
